Sons of the Twilight 2 A New Beginning
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Here it is, ladies and gents! In this one, trouble starts up in Charming once again. SAMCRO is fighting amongst itself, Chibs is struggling to control himself, and a new lycanthrope has appeared. Will they make it through?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas.

_Soundtrack: Name by the Goo Goo Dolls _

The night was beautiful, calm, clear. All was quiet and there appeared to be no movement. Ah…but there was movement, it was just moving really fast. Its fur was light brown. And had a long, black and white ringed tail. Its ears were sharp and pointed, the nose resembling the color of ebony. The white fur around its face made it seem like it was wearing a mask, but it wasn't. Then finally, the eyes…the glowing brown-gold eyes of this beast were probably the most deadly thing on this creature.

A bird was nesting in a nearby tree, seeming like it was almost asleep. The creature eye balled the bird and watched it intently, its eyes burning with hunger. It opened its mouth, leaped up, and…

Chibs shot his eyes open. He was in a cold sweat, not sure what to think now. Three times, that dream plagued him. He wasn't sure why, he and the Cullens hunted animals for their blood anyway. But still…those woods looked just like the ones right outside the house.

His life had changed drastically ever since coming to Forks. He could no longer eat solid food and constantly had to resist the ever strong urge to transform into what he was. Not vampire…not lycanthrope…but both, and stronger than both. Chibs looked in the mirror and checked his teeth. Most lycanthropes and vampires could hide their signature fangs. Half breeds apparently couldn't. His fangs weren't like the others' nor were they like Jacob's. They almost resembled the teeth of a comb or something. He was amazed at how well the fangs fit in his mouth without him having to have an animal muzzle or mouth. His eyes had changed colors. They resembled golden dandelions, which actually annoyed him immensely.

Unbeknownst to him, Alice snuck up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Morning!" she said brightly.

Chibs smiled, despite himself, and gazed at his vampire girlfriend. Contrary to everyone's popular belief, vampires didn't die in sunlight, but rather sparkled like diamonds. Thanks goodness she wasn't in direct sunlight, or else she'd look like she belonged in a rapper's music video.

"Morning" he finally replied.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…just that dream again".

"Chibs…you need to tell Carlisle about this. How many times does this make?"

"Three".

"In how long?".

"About two weeks".

"I promise…there's no were-ringtails here".

"You never could know".

"Chibs…I've lived here for years, and I haven't seen a single were-ringtail".

"But what if they show up here?".

"They won't".

"I just wanna be cautious, that's all".

Alice gave him a dark look. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?".

"He's still here".

Alice sighed. "I doubt it. Ever since you left Charming, it's always been about caution. You weren't afraid to take chances a month ago, yet here you are".

"I'm sorry, I know. I'm acting like a total wuss, but I really don't want anything bad to happen to you".

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Now c'mon, Jacob's waiting for ya outside".

Alice left and Chibs continued to examine his strange shaped teeth. He'd have to give Clay a call later and ask him to find out what this was all about. Chibs looked away from the mirror and looked outside. Jacob was talking with Bella when he noticed him in the window and waved up to the half breed. Chibs nodded in response. Bella had a slight smile. With that done, Chibs got dressed and got out the door.

"No gun dealing!" Carlisle yelled as Chibs ran out.

It was his one rule, other than stay in your own room at night…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate these things. It's all the same…

_Soundtrack: It's not my Time by 3 Doors Down_

"Well…what are you schooling me in today, Jake?" Chibs asked, calling Jacob by his nickname for him.

"Self control" Jacob answered, he turned to Bella, "You might wanna stay back for this, Bella. Newbies to the lycanthrope have barely, if any, self control".

Chibs focused his energy of changing and it happened. It wasn't painful now, Jacob had taught him to get used to the pain. The dark gray fur covered his entire body and his tail sprung from his tailbone. His mouth grew to that of a lemur's muzzle. His nails became longer and sharper. His eyes turned to a deep golden color. He snarled at both Bella and Jacob.

"Control it, Chibs. You're stronger than the animal" Jacob encouraged, "Resist the urge to bite and scratch".

"What about the bloodlust?" Bella asked.

"He's half lycanthrope, he doesn't need blood entirely".

"He can't eat solid food".

"That's normal for the time being. His body's still getting adjusted to the changes".

Chibs lunged around and came close to biting Jacob, but somehow resisted the urge. Jacob smiled. It was working. Just when he had started to give up on him, the man resisted the everlasting urge to pass his venom to someone else. Not that it would've mattered, since Jacob was already a werewolf.

The half-breed then turned to Bella and the strangest thing happened. He went berserk and leaped over Jacob to try to get to Bella, fangs bared, ready to strike. Bella screamed, and then it seemed as if something struck Chibs in the air. Bella looked and Edward was there, standing in front of her. He had struck Chibs in mid air!

"How'd you-".

"I've become faster. Jacob…if you're going to train him, go somewhere else. The last thing we need right now is someone getting bitten".

"I'm trying to teach him self control and it was working for about five seconds".

"Understand this, Jacob; half breeds don't know self control. He can't possibly know how to control that thing. You were born a lycanthrope, right?"

"I've been one for as long as I can remember, yeah".

"So you innately knew how to control it. Plus…a werewolf is no good with trying to train a Were-ringtail. It just doesn't work that way" Edward walked toward Chibs, who was still on his side, breathing hard,"Change back".

Chibs turned his head and tried to lunge at Edward, who simply moved away.

"Change back, damn you!".

Chibs snarled.

"Change…back…now!".

Edward gave Chibs a stern, threatening look, and only then did Chibs change.

He was still on the ground, holding his side where Edward had hit him.

"Damn Ed, you hit hard".

"You were about to mark Bella".

Chibs spat. "Damn it! What do I do now?".

Edward helped him up. "Maybe now you should consider going back to Charming. Not that we want you to go back, but there's actual lycanthropes who can help you there".

"Hey, then what am I?!" Jacob asked.

"You're a werewolf, yeah, not a were-ringtail".

"Okay, I'm not, so sue me".

"I'm not going anywhere. Alice needs me, and I get a feeling that something bad is about to hit us. You know when you see a mysterious figure come out of nowhere and you get a strange feeling? Well, that's what these dreams are to me".

"Maybe you should ask Carlisle about it" Bella suggested.

"I will when I get around to it. Are we done, Jacob?"

"We might as well be for now".

Chibs sighed and went back inside. It seemed the more time he spent here, the worse his "Condition" got.

A/N: Yeah, this is off schedule, I'm sorry guys, but my internet crashed on the 8th. Well, next chapter: We check up on the guys back in Charming and see what they've been up to. See ya then!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs.

_Soundtrack: Fake it by Seether_

Charming hadn't changed much since Chibs went away. The Were-Ringtails were still territorial, but the two troupes weren't exactly fighting anymore. Liberty was now queen of the Graveyard in Charming. She and the others of her troupe heavily guarded their turf, which was only just the Graveyard.

"It's a good deal" Liberty said, "I say you should go for it. You guys are at risk enough as is, and the Graveyards can only hold so much".

"What do you think, Jax?" Clay asked.

"We divide the share…let the Russians store and send them over. But at the same time, we continue our deal with the Graveyards".

Clay looked to Liberty, who shrugged. "I still say go for it".

"You don't have a lot of room left" Clay noted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. We'll use the graves as storage capacities".

"What kind of sick…Oh wait, you're not exactly a person" Jax quieted a little.

Liberty looked over to Clay. "We did this all the time in Madagascar. We're not afraid to do it now".

"Yeah, that's in Africa, Liberty. How long have you been here in the states?" Jax asked.

"We've lived here for several years. We know how it works. We lived in Graveyards back in Madagascar; we hid things in graves all the time".

"And you went undetected?" Clay asked.

Liberty shrugged. "Depends on the item. Mostly food, which wasn't detected by humans usually. But other lycanthropes will be coveting it all".

"What about guns?" Jax asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem, as long as they don't have a scent".

"But everything has a scent".

"Not everything. A family trick includes dowsing the item going into hiding with something completely scentless…water" Josephine interfered.

"Water…yeah, that's a Malagasy method" Clay didn't believe her.

"Oh really…you doubt it? Well…let's try it. Your guns don't require powder, right? Then water shouldn't a problem".

"How much water?" Jax asked.

"Just enough to soak it a little. Don't drench it, or its performance won't be as well".

"Got it. So it's for sure, we'll keep this storage unit, give some of our guns to the Russians and keep up our bargain with the lycanthropes. Sounds fair. How much you want, Claire?" Clay asked Liberty, calling her by her real name.

"Well…our kind doesn't need much. All we require is the basic necessities, food and water. As you all know, our homes are trees and the graves. We need Cactus and tamarind seed pods if it's possible to find those".

"Done".

"No, not done. Where can you find the tamarinds?"

"They're from Madagascar. That's why it'll be hard to find them. Just get us the cactus and we'll take it from there".

"Alright, now we're done".

Liberty and Clay shook hands, each leader having respect for the other. Liberty smiled and let her guard down for a moment. This was significant, the Graveyard Gang and SAMCRO were a team, a single unit. And hey, who said you had to be a guy to do good gun deals?

Liberty led her troupe back to the Graveyard, preparing for the next full moon. With the meeting adjourned, everyone went back to their proper places. It was kinda empty feeling now that Chibs was gone. It was his choice to go back with the Cullens to Forks, he needed it. Clay dug out a piece of paper with the Cullens number on it.

"Maybe I'll give him a call…just to make sure he's not dead and stuff".

A/N: Alright, personally, I thought the quote at the end of it was comical. Next chapter: A new girl shows up in Charming, but what is she hiding? Oooo, conspiracy and drama starting early.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas.

_Soundtrack: Haunted by Evanescence_

Mozart struggled to get out of the grasp of Nikita, her long time rival, and matriarch of the Commandoes. They had followed her all the way to the states. The girl tried to run, but was cut off by Nikita's daughter, Nike.

"You can't get away from us, Mozart…last of the Starsky clan" Nikita smiled, showing long sharp fangs.

"Once you're out, we'll go straight for your other family, and we'll be the rulers of the Kalahari" Nike did the same.

"Please…no, don't do this!" Mozart screamed as she stumbled into the garbage cans.

"Oh how it pains us to do this!" Nikita lunged at Mozart and turned to an overgrown rat like creature with sand brown fur with dark spots on it. She was a were-meerkat, another rare form of lycanthrope.

Nike followed her mother and did the same, biting onto Mozart's throat. Mozart's eyes went dark and she immediately threw the pesky teen to the ground and pinned her there, snarling, showing her own fangs.

"No more of this!" she went to bite down on Nike's throat to kill her, but was knocked off her feet by another were-meerkat.

This one was a male, Wilson, and he was Nike's older brother. He was accompanied by Ozzy, his own older brother.

"Let's face it, Mozart, you're gone!" Ozzy pinned her down again, "This is how a real Were-meerkat kills!"

"Who's there?!" a voice, one not familiar to the lycanthropes, called.

Nike sent out a danger alarm and the family scurried, leaving Mozart bloodied and in her human form in the middle of the alley.

The voice belonged to Jax Teller. He went straight to the alley when he heard something that sounded like dogs fighting. Huge dogs…

"Oh my god!" Jax exclaimed when he saw Mozart, "Clay! Opie, someone, get back here! We got a girl back here!"

Clay and Opie hurried to Jax's side, both just as shocked as he was. The girl was a bloody pulp, her dark brown eyes staring off into nothingness. She was beautiful, really. She looked an awful lot like Tara, but only a little paler. Jax picked her up.

"We need to call the hospital now!" Jax yelled.

"On it" Opie went back in.

"What in the hell happened back here?" Clay asked.

"She was getting attacked by something. It almost sounded like dogs".

"No dog could do something like this. Look at these claw marks. They're not dogs. I'll have Flame and Electra come down here and check it out".

Jax looked at the marks. They looked almost like giant badger claws now that he was thinking about it, but it wasn't. It was something much, much greater…

A/N: Alright, Not sure what to say about this chapter. This is how this is working: Chibs never killed Donna; he went with the Cullens before any thoughts of killing Opie were even thought of. Next Chapter: Three men are found gutted and hanging from the trees of the graveyard after Gem gets raped. But who killed them? See ya then!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs.

_Soundtrack: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace_

_I can't escape this hell. _

_So many times I've tried. _

_But I'm still caged inside. _

"Are you kidding me?!" Liberty exclaimed when Clay told her about what happened to Gem, "How is she? Is she okay?"

Jasmine, the daughter of the late queen Juno, was playing with Lily while the new queen was on the phone. Jasmine had grown exceptionally well since she last saw SAMCRO. She now had the appearance of a teenaged girl, but still had the appearance of a younger ringtail when she changed at the full moon. She was a spitting image of Juno, her mother, who Liberty had killed almost a year before.

"Alright…do you know who did it? Three?! Are you serious?! Oh…wait 'til we get our hands on-what?! No, Gem is our friend! Don't tell me not to get involved, Clarence Morrow! No, if they mess with my friend, they mess with us. The Graveyard Gang and SAMCRO are a team, Clay…we'll at least look for clues".

Jasmine paid close attention. In her young mind, Gemma Teller-Morrow was considered one of her troupe members. She listened to the conversation using her great hearing ability.

"What do you think this is, Claire? Fucking clue or something?!" Clay was getting ticked off over Liberty's stubbornness.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare. _

_I can't control myself. _

"Don't snarl at me! Don't act like this was my fault!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Clay hung up and Jasmine stopped eavesdropping. Someone hurt a member of her troupe. She wasn't about to let whoever did it get away. She'd find them…oh she would, and she'd make them pay.

_So what if you can see, _

_The darker side of me? _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become. _

_Help me believe, _

_It's not the real me. _

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal! _

_This animal! _

But it'd have to wait. Jasmine couldn't change for another month…but the might've escaped by then. No…she'd do it as soon as possible. This wasn't fair. Liberty was abiding to Clay's wishes and not interfering. Now Jasmine was her mother's child, and she followed her every aspect, including the idea of an eye for eye. Her thumb nail grew into a sharp toilet claw, which now could be used as a weapon. She pretended to pick her ear with it.

"What's happened to Gem?" she asked Liberty.

"Apparently, in Clay's eyes, nothing that concerns us".

"We're still going to look anyway, right? Gem's our friend".

"Jasmine, do yourself a favor…don't cross the SAMCRO leader. There's a word for those who do it…and that's dead".

_I can't escape myself. _

_So many times I've lied. _

_But there's still rage inside. _

But Jasmine wasn't so easily convinced to stay out of things. She was the spitting image of Juno, and like her, she was going to avenge her friend. So for one night, she let the animal emerge full force. She would make them pay with their lives and in a most gruesome way.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself! _

She went to the scene of the crime by following Gem's scent. Lemurs and their lycanthrope counterparts had excellent sense of smell, so finding it wasn't that hard for Jasmine. She arrived and sniffed around the place, and followed the scent of the ones who did it.

Jasmine broke into the Rollins household and that was where the slaughter began. Rollins and his lackeys were talking about what they had done, and now it was time for Jasmine to take vengeance.

_So what if you can see, _

_The darker side of me? _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become. _

_Help me believe, _

_It's not the real me. _

_Somebody help me tame this animal. _

Using all her strength, the were-ringtail destroyed the door and bum rushed the group. She pounced on to the table, watching the men alertly, noting, and taking delight in, the fear in their eyes. The monster smiled, did a front flip off the table and onto one of the guys. The others tried to pull her off, but Jasmine easily threw them off of her. Letting out a hiss and a loud shriek like chatter, she drew her front thumb on her left paw, her claw, and tore it downward on the man's throat. When he didn't die as fast and painfully as she wanted, she began to trace it down the rest of him…all the way down.

She watched as blood began pouring out of the body and, to mark her kill, Jasmine bit down on the man's neck and snapped it. She then turned to Rollins and his other lackey, smiling evilly and showing bloody teeth.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare. _

_I can't control myself. _

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare. _

_I can't escape this hell. _

Before either one of them could scream, Jasmine, or at least the monster she was now, jumped off the body of her last victim and attacked the other lackey. She gutted him using her claw as well, leaving her signature bite. And now at last, she could take care of the one who was truly guilty.

Rollins tried to back away, but that only landed him pinned to a wall by an adolescent were-ringtail on a hellish rage. She held him up by his neck, snarling.

"The guilty must be punished" she snarled in her now demonic sounding voice.

"No…NO!" Rollins screamed.

Her evil smile didn't fade. Jasmine lurched upward and bit his neck, but wouldn't let him die so easily. She then went for his face, clawing the holy heck out of it. After that, she bit his nose off, forcing him to eat it afterward. With that taken care of, Jasmine used her right claw, which was sharper than the other, and went from the very top of his head and cut straight down, all the way.

_So what if you can see, _

_The darker side of me? _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become. _

_Help me believe, _

_It's not the real me. _

_Somebody help me tame this animal! _

With that nasty chore done, she decided to start on yet another. This would probably get her banished from the Graveyard Gang, but right now, that didn't matter. She wasn't done with her punishment. She dragged all three bodies back to the graveyard that was inhabited with her clan and hung the bodies by the slits in their necks from tree branches. It looked like something someone would see in a horror film.

Now she was done, but now what? Well, she was banished now, so Jasmine was free to do as she wished, and she took off to find another place to rest for the evening. She wouldn't be back to them again.

_This animal I have become…_

A/N: Wow…I can't believe I wrote this. I am really a sick person! Wow…just wow. I don't know whether I should be ashamed or if I should be proud. Hopefully, this wasn't too gruesome for some of readers (GG…nothing else said), but I'm sure you loved it, BaeLee. Next chapter: We go back to Forks and Chibs tells Carlisle about his dream about the Were-ringtails and later a policeman is attacked by a mysterious trio of them. Who are they? And what do they want? Keep reading to find out!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but OCs and ideas

Quick note: Guys…I feel so terrible right now. My fans, I have made a most embarrassing mistake throughout the entire series. Guys, it turns out that the guy I've wanted to pair up with Alice happens to actually happens to be Tig. I totally screwed up guys and I'm really sorry. Well, enough of the regret, I have fixed it. Thanks BaeLee for correcting me on this. On with the chapter!

_Soundtrack: Once in Every Lifetime by Jem_

Tig, now feeling kind of degraded, headed back into the house after yet another futile attempt to learn self control. He was just fine around Jacob, but something about humans drove him up the wall nuts. He had tried to attack Bella just a week ago, the very day Clay called, but he hadn't wanted to talk to him. Carlisle seemed suspicious, but didn't say anything.

"I keep having this dream that were-ringtails are showing up here in Forks. There's three of them. They hunt birds, crows in particular. I think it means something bad's gonna happen to the club, and it has to do with the were-ringtails" Tig told him.

"Three of them? But there's only two clans in Charming" Carlisle noted.

"There could be a third one".

"If something bad is gonna happen in Charming, why would your dream take place here? That ought to give you a sign that something's gonna change around here".

"If it has something to do with me, then Ed's right. I gotta go back".

"No…you're a more a threat to them, SAMCRO I mean, then you are to anyone else. Besides, Clay's already told me he'd send you back if you came back to Charming still not able to control yourself. Also, something really bad's happened".

"What? To who?"

"It's Gemma, Tig. She was raped a week ago by three guys. Are you familiar with someone named Rollins?"

"Yeah…that jackass…he's not thinking again! But when does he ever?!"

"He led the attack on her".

"Why doesn't that surprise me?!" Tig got up and looked out his bedroom window, "Now I'm starting to wish none of this ever happened. I would've been able to protect her".

Carlisle sighed. "That's not entirely true. If none of this ever happened, you wouldn't have Alice".

"No, I'm not talking about all that. I'm talking about me becoming a lycanthrope-vampire thing".

"You still wouldn't have her. You would still be human and you'd still be separated from her".

Tig didn't say anything. Carlisle had him beaten, so there really wasn't anything left to say.

"Tig, just know, that as long as you're here, it's who you are, not what you, are, that makes a difference".

Tig didn't say anything as Carlisle got up to leave the room.

"I almost attacked Bella the day Clay called".

"What?"

"Jacob's been trying to teach me self control. And I'm fine when I'm with him by himself, but whenever there's people, there's just this…feeling, that I can't ignore".

"It's the urge to bite, mark, or kill. It's normal for both species. I take it Edward stepped in?"

"He did".

"As long as no one else got hurt, you're fine. You're not gonna learn self control, not yet anyway. A werewolf isn't a proper teacher for a were-ringtail, especially one that has a vampire's urges and intelligence. We'll have to find you someone new".

"Think it can be done?"

"I'll call Clay and have him ask one of the troupes to send someone down to help you".

"Let's just hope they'll do it".

"You don't need to worry about Clay, he'll ask".

"Not what I'm worried about. It's Flame and Liberty I'm worried about".

"You don't need to be".

"I'll keep my hopes on the DL for now, but in the meantime, am I still with Jacob?"

Carlisle nodded. "For the time being".

A/N: Alright, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter, so I'll just skip to what goes down in the next. Next Chapter: A policeman is attacked and killed by three were-ringtails who've shown up in Forks. Who are they? What do they want? And later, Alice lets Tig be free and the two hunt together on his first full moon in Forks. See ya then!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but OCs.

_Soundtrack: Riot by Three Days Grace_

The night was calm, clear, beautiful. All was quiet with the exception of the constant movement of police officer on patrol. There was another movement, a more discreet kind, but it was there. The three were-ringtails stalked the police car, waiting for the right moment to strike. The shadows of the night hid them perfectly. They stalked the car, ever so silent, waiting so patiently.

Finally, the biggest of the three attacked the front of the car, throwing the driver off the road and out of the car. It chased the man all the way to its companions, who then attacked the man and started eating away, barely leaving anything for investigators to find later…

Tig woke again the next morning to voices downstairs. Carlisle was on the phone with someone. He listened in.

"Clay, he needs this".

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Amazon and Liberty will be willing to oblige".

Carlisle sighed. "How's Gem?"

"She's fine, but now we got another problem".

"What?"

"Jasmine's gone missing".

"Missing? When?"

"Since the night after we found out what happened. She's not up there with you guy's right?"

"She remembers us?"

"Well…yeah, I should hope so".

"No…she's not up here".

"We think she killed the guys who did it".

"But she's just a little thing, isn't she?"

"Not anymore. Liberty's actually daring to try her as an adult for what she did. It's bloody man, even for a lycanthrope".

"What'd she do?"

"She gutted them…from the neck down. Or in Rollins' case from the head down".

"She split him in half?!"

"Not entirely. She also ripped his nose off and forced his eyes out".

"Good god…If you find her, send her up here. Liberty will have her killed. Tig needs a trainer, and why not with someone who has tons of experience with being a lycanthrope?"

"But she's not half vampire".

"That's where we come in, Clay. Leave the vampire stuff to us, and he's pretty much got it all down already".

"Alright, if I find Jassy I'll try to see if I can send her up to ya. See ya later".

"Yeah, bye".

Tig moved away slowly and silently. The dream had gotten to him again, only this time, it wasn't a crow, but a human. It was abnormal, since most lycanthropes never ate humans, especially those lycanthropes who were once humans themselves.

"Tig" Carlisle called for him.

"Carlisle".

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I had that dream again, only it was human rather than a crow".

"Ironically enough, investigators found a dead cop earlier on this morning. They can't identify him. He's all clawed and bloodied up…some parts of him are even missing"

"What parts?"

"Mostly fingers…no, there was an arm missing. Not to mention that uh…they found something else very unusual there".

"What?"

"Something has laid its mark on that part of Forks. I think you were right. Were-ringtails have come to Forks".

"But why would they be here and do they pose a threat to us?"

"Well…they're man eaters. Tig…whatever you do, if you meet anyone, don't trust them entirely. Once you eat human flesh, you can never get enough of it. It's a lycanthrope's addiction".

"I'll remember that" Tig promised himself and Carlisle that he would.

This was going to spell trouble for everyone, especially Tig.

A/N: As you can all already tell, this is much darker than the original SOTT. I can't even believe that I'm writing something like this. If you wanna ask me anything about how I come up with this stuff, just PM me, and I'll gladly answer. Next Chapter: We head back down to Charming for a bit and get some info about this mysterious Mozart character. And later, will Clay be willing to let a lycanthrope have a job at the club? Keep reading to find out! See ya then!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing but ideas and OCs, same as always. Do I have to keep posting these things?

_Soundtrack: Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls_

It was a week since Gem got attacked, and a few days since Jax, Clay, and Opie found Mozart in the alley. She was allowed to stay with SAMCRO for the time being after she was released from the hospital. She hadn't spoken much, if at all, to anyone. Jax had tried to get her to open up, but Mozart kept her silence.

"Can you at least tell me your name? Or what the heck attacked you?" he asked.

Mozart was the most resilient of her family, and refused to say anything. Jax got up to leave, but then she spoke.

"Mozart…Mozzy, for short".

"Your name?"

Mozart nodded. "Mozart Whiskers-Starsky. Yes".

"Whiskers?"

"Strange family, I know".

Jax shook his head. "Where you from?"

"Kalahari Desert, Africa".

Jax looked surprised. "Africa?"

Mozart nodded. "Yes…why does it matter? Why did you help me? Aren't you and your group the kind of…bad guys?"

"You know, Clay hates stereotyping".

"I'm not stereotyping. You don't think I don't know about your gun dealing business? You and your group need to be a little quieter about those kinds of matters. I could rat at any moment if I chose".

"Would you?"

Mozart shrugged. "Probably not, since I owe you guys for helping me".

"It's the least we could do for you".

"WHO are you? What are you? I can't determine whether or not you're on any side in particular".

"We kinda stand on both kinds of ground. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity, that's all".

"Curiosity killed the cat".

"Satisfaction brought it back".

"Well…can you tell me what or who was attacking you? Or at least why they were attacking you?"

Mozart stood and looked out the window. "Her name's Nikita. She's got three kids named Ozzy, Wilson, and Nike. Hannibal, her husband, sent them out. In society like mine, the matriarchs do their own dirty work".

"Okay…why did she attack you?"

"She wants my death so that she can go after my other family. They killed off the others of my current family and I escaped here, thinking they wouldn't follow".

"They did".

"An unfortunate fact, but one regardless. They'll go after you guys too. I should go. Thanks for everything you've done. You can tell Mister Clay and Mister Opie I said that too. But…I don't know your name".

"Jax…Jax Teller. And don't use the mister for that".

"Only for those older than me. You and I are about the same age".

"Well…wait!" Jax stopped her as she went to step out, "There's no law saying you have to go. And if they come, let 'em come. That's their problem. Let us handle it".

"No…Jax this is my fight. Not yours or anyone else's. I do appreciate it".

"Where will you go?".

Mozart smiled. "The earth is my home. It can be anywhere. Trust me, I won't be too far. Just far enough to keep them away from you guys".

"What about money? You can't honestly go without food or anything".

Mozart knew he was right. She turned and faced him. "You're right. Food's not a problem, the ground's full of it, but clothes and other necessities will be a bit of a hassle. Do you know anyone who's hiring?"

Jax smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I think I got an idea".

A/N: Oh boy…Jax Teller is thinking and my brain is itching! I'm just kidding! Next chapter: Jax asks Clay if Mozart can work for them, but he senses something suspicious about her. And later, the full moon arrives in Forks and Alice and Tig are more than ready for it. See ya then!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_Soundtrack: Mobile by Avril Lavigne. _

"No, Jaxon Teller, definitely not" Clay declined for the third time.

"She's got nowhere to go, no place to work, so why not? We could use the help".

"You told me she knows about our dealings, Jax. That girl can rat on us".

"I said the same thing, and she said she wouldn't".

"Says her".

"C'mon, really? What's wrong with her?"

"Jax…I had Amazon and Liberty check out those claw marks. They've told me that it's another kind of lycanthrope. Anyone involved with them is nothing but trouble for us".

"It's not like she's living here".

"No…but she could eventually".

"Well…can I at least ask what kind of lycanthrope?"

Clay looked down at the marks. "You're gonna laugh, but…were-meerkat".

Jax burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?".

"Were-meerkats are no laughing matter, Jax" Flame had just gotten there and dismounted her black harley.

"Sheryl" Clay addressed her.

Flame nodded in response. "But like I said, these things are no laughing matter. They're not your typical meerkat. Rather, they look like over grown rats…kind of like prairie dogs, only bigger. I observed their behavior when I went to the mainland one year back in Africa".

"What'd you find?" Clay asked.

"They're vicious, they're absolutely lethal. Highly territorial…very rare also".

"Do you think Jax's new friend is a were-meerkat?"

"She could be. If I can catch her alone, she'll tell me".

"What makes you say that?" Jax asked.

"Lycanthropes are very trusting of others who are like them. If Mozart is a lycanthrope, I can get her to talk…maybe even sing".

"Alright…she's inside right now, if you wanna talk to her now".

Flame nodded and went inside. Jax turned to Clay.

"This isn't right, Clay. Mozart needs help and we're depriving her of that".

"What makes you think that she needs our help? Jax, we've done what we can for her".

"The least we can do is give her a job and some money so that she'll get out of our hair. Just do this one thing, and I won't ask for anything else".

"What do you think will happen if Flame gets her to talk?"

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Everything. If she talks and she's a lycanthrope, then we're gonna be in for it".

"Why?"

Clay raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think?"

Jax caught on. "Are you serious?! You'll do it?!"

"Might as well. I need to get her out of my hair ASAP, so if this is the only way that'll happen, then what other choice do we have?"

"Thanks".

"It's nothing, really. Now, go in there, and when Flame is done with her, get her to work".

Jax smiled as Clay walked off. For once, everything was going alright.

A/N: Well, now she's got a job. Things can only go uphill from now right? Not exactly! Next chapter: The Cullens let Tig out on a hunt when the full moon rises in Forks, Alice goes out with him and Jacob's Pack. And later: A Were-ringtail has shown up in Forks and makes his presence known.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Before the Dawn by Evanescence_

The full moon was slowly rising in Forks. Tig waited outside by the driveway and would barely get up for anything. Alice was waiting with him. This was to be his first full moon in Forks, so she wanted to be there to see it. To the Cullens, it was like a rite of passage for him. Tig inhaled deeply through his nose.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…just the anticipation is killing me. You will be going with me, right?"

Alice nodded. "You know I will".

Night fell and the moon came out. Alice stepped back as her boyfriend transformed. His skin grew out to have dark, almost black, fur. His comb teeth became noticeable and his face elongated to display his short snout and black nose. His eyes flashed gold and his ears pointed like triangles. His underbody was pure white and his long, graceful tail grew out with its signature black and white stripes. When he was fully changed, he looked at Alice.

She smiled and got down on her knees to touch her fully transformed man. His triangular ears flattened slightly, like a submitting dog and her hands brushed the side of his face.

"Go hunt…only animals, Tig, no humans. We don't want you to be a man eater".

"We'll take care of him" Jacob appeared and Tig rolled on to his back as if submissive to him.

"You sure? I'm going with you guys".

"Are you sure you want to?" Jacob asked.

"Positive. I promised him I would".

Jacob nodded. "Then let's go".

He also transformed and led the group away from the Cullens house and into the woods. Tig had to admit, he felt free as a lycanthrope, and with Alice, there was nothing to bother him.

He chattered away and chased after everything. Alice ran into him and they fell down a grassy hill, with him landing right next to her. Alice smiled and kissed her man, well, lemur, on the forehead.

"You look so great right now and you don't even realize it, do you?" Alice asked.

Tig put his snout to her neck to tell her he loved her and understood what she was saying.

"I guess you do. We have to be back before dawn comes".

Tig nodded and got up. Alice did the same and continued to follow him throughout the night. Luckily they were back by sunrise, so that Alice wouldn't sparkle and Tig could change back.

"God! That was awesome! And I get to do that every month?!" Tig asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah and when you become stronger and learn all you need to know, you'll be able to do it anytime you want".

"Damn! Then I better start learning!"

"I thought you were".

"Oh I am, just not as much as I should be".

The two stayed quiet for a time. The night had been spectacular, but now it was back to boring old life again. Tig yawned.

"Tired?" Alice asked.

"A little" Tig answered.

Alice leaned over and kissed him. "Get some sleep, Tig. You need it".

He nodded. "Alright. Tonight was fun, let's do it again next month, shall we?"

Alice laughed. "Certainly".

A/N: Alright, so maybe this chapter wasn't as good as I was hoping it'd be. So…next chapter: Jasmine has gone missing. SAMCRO teams up with the Graveyard Gang to find her. And later: Jasmine can't return home. What's a runaway were-ringtail to do? Keep reading to find out!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin_

Liberty furiously made her way to the SAMCRO club house, nothing but thoughts of destruction raging through her clouded mind. She snarled at the sight of Clay talking with Jax, allowing her comb fangs to show.

"YOU!" she shrieked.

The two turned to see a very angry Liberty making her way toward them.

"You? What do you want?" Clay asked.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Where's who?" Jax asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Teller! Where's the little murderer?!"

"Murderer?"

"JASMINE! You don't know where she is or what she's done?!"

"No. Could you clarify for us?" Clay rolled his eyes.

"It's too gruesome beyond words. You gotta come to the graveyard and check it out".

The two followed her there and saw the gutted bodies in trees. Jax gave out a low whistle.

"Damn…just damn" Clay stepped toward one of the trees, "Rollins…she killed him for us. Holy shit…who would've thought the girl had it in her?"

"This is a crime, Clay! You're not encouraging this, are you?" Liberty demanded.

Clay faced her. "Am I proud of what she did? No. Am I shocked? Yes, deeply. I'm just wondering why the hell we didn't come up with this".

"Because you're not like this. You're not gruesome lycanthropes, you're human. You can't kill like this. I'm surprised Jasmine was able to".

"Wait…how do you know it was her who did this?" Jax asked.

"Look on the shoulders" Liberty pointed, "Those teeth marks…no two pairs of comb fangs are alike. I know Jasmine's signature bite from anywhere".

"When'd this happen?" Clay asked.

"The night you told us about Gem".

"Well…now we know the motive. Do you know anywhere she would possibly go?"

"With you guys, mostly. Or off seeing Gem, one of the two. She could be with the Furies for all we know".

"We'll look for her-"

"Bring her here, alive".

"We're not gonna kill her…and you sure as hell aren't going to either. I'll see to that".

"These are the affairs of were-ringtails. You can't interfere with our nature of things".

"No, I can't directly. But this is also a matter of leaders. Why didn't you tell us Jassy went missing?"

"How could I have? I know how you are, Clay. You'll want to protect her".

"She's just a kid!"

"She's a murderer and you know it!"

"I've killed several times in my life, Liberty, in case you forgot".

"How can you kill not expect to be killed? You haven't been caught with your killing matters".

"Neither has Jassy".

"But the evidence has stated itself. Will you look for her or not?"

"I will, but not for you. For her sake. Let's go Jax".

"You don't seriously believe she did that, do you?" Jax asked.

"To be honest…I'm not sure what to believe. Get the others, we'll search all over for her".

"Have you talked to Tig recently?"

"No. I have talked to Carlisle. His first full moon's in a few days, so we all wish him the best of luck out there".

A/N: Yeah, this happens before the last chapter I posted. Next chapter: Jasmine knows she can't go back, but is there another road she can take? Can a certain SAMCRO leader help her find it? And later: The Cullens wake to find the house a mess after three infamous Rovers attack and scent mark the place. And a drastic measure is taken when Liberty decides on Jasmine's punishment. See ya then!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and ideas

_Soundtrack: Missing by Evanescence_

Jasmine was in a warehouse not too far off from the clubhouse. No one would find her there. Not like anyone cared after what she had done to Rollins and his pesky gang. No…she was in major trouble now, and she knew it. She stayed still and quiet as her ears picked up the sounds of voices calling for her and searches going everywhere. She thought they were all gone after about twenty minutes, but someone opened the warehouse. Jasmine looked up. It was Clay.

"Get out" he said.

As much as she hated listening to authority, Jasmine obeyed this powerful leader. She looked at him with sad brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to take it that far. I just wanted to see them suffer, not kill them. But-"

"It happens. It's fine".

"No!" Jasmine loudly disagreed, "No it isn't! I just killed three men! Three! It's not even and it was just so…so dirty. You have no idea how filthy I feel right now! You have no idea!"

"Will you shut up and listen for a bit? You think I don't know? Jassy…I know what it's like. Killing isn't easy on anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. I hate doing it, but sometimes it's a requirement"

Jasmine's expression changed to that of anger. "What's it matter to you anyway?! You don't care about us! You only care about your gun deals and your club. We're just pawns in your little game!"

"Jassy that's not true and you know it" Clay grabbed her shoulder lightly, "You know what I think the problem is: Your dad".

"What does he have anything to do with this?!"

"It's not Marcus, isn't it?"

"So what if he wasn't?!"

"He was the lowest ranking male in the group, right? Peg Leg was his nickname wasn't it? Well…I think your problem is that you don't wanna be anything like that. You wanna be queen, don't you?"

Jasmine looked around. "It was my dream once, to take back what was once my family's honor, but now I can't want that anymore. I have to go somewhere else now. But I just…I feel like I can't do it, yet I had the nerve to kill those guys who had never done me any harm, but they hurt Gem, and that's what got me. And my father's real name was Cole, and he left the Graveyards to prevent incest in the family. It's a habit of males to leave their troupe every seven years or so to prevent inbreeding".

"But you barely know Gem".

"You don't need to know someone to care about them. If there's anything I learned from Liberty, it's that".

Clay found himself actually feeling bad for Jassy. Her mother had been a tyrant killed by Liberty; her father was the lowest ranking male in the group, her psychotic aunt Sophie had to take care of her, and, with Josephine sick, things were getting hard on the teen. She didn't need a troupe, damn it, she needed a family.

"What'll you do now? You know you can't go back".

"I don't have a choice. I committed a terrible crime, and I have to be punished for it".

"You don't have to do this".

"I know…but I can't run from my problems" Jasmine stood, "I have to take responsibility for what I've done. If I'm not killed…I'm not sure what I'll do".

"She's brave" Clay thought, "You're right…you can't. But I'll hear anything if she tries to hurt you. Jassy…I don't wanna see you get hurt, especially for something that was done in our defense".

Jasmine looked thoughtful. She looked her new found friend slash father figure in the eyes.

"Don't tell Gem okay?"

"I can't make any promises".

"I don't expect you to. Just wait…I'll tell her myself what I did. I just don't want her feeling guilty if Liberty does something to me. If she does, then tell her and tell her that I'm okay where I'm at. Thanks a bunch, Clay".

Clay let her give him a tight, quick embrace and she inhaled deeply as she stood tall. She looked to him again and he nodded.

"Go…do what you gotta do".

Jasmine smiled and ran off. It was time to face fate.

A/N: I can't help but take note of this chapter…I do wanna make Clay Jasmine's father figure because I really think he's a good guy at heart, just facing a ton of issues. Next chapter: The Cullens wake to find their house messed up. And later: A stranger shows up at the club in Charming looking for Mozart. Who is he and why is he after her? Keep reading to find out!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas.

_Soundtrack: Unwanted by Avril Lavigne_

Morning rose in Forks. Tig was the first to greet the morning as it came. He sat as in meditation in front of his large window. Were-ringtails did this often to warm themselves, so it was only natural that hybrids would do the same. His comb fangs were gone, oddly enough, but he knew they'd be back. His eyes had been restored to their original brown color. He was at peace with himself and everything around him. It was serene and quiet…different from his life back in Charming. Tig knew he was wrong to ever doubt coming here.

His tranquil mood was interrupted by a scream from Esme.

"Oh my god!" he heard her scream.

Tig immediately ran downstairs with Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. What they saw caused all around gasps of shock and coughing. The house was a wreck. Windows were broken and doors off their hinges. Papers scattered everywhere and a very terrible stink…a ringtail's scent marking.

Esme turned to Tig. "Did you do this?!"

"No! I couldn't have. I fell asleep right after Alice and I came home last night".

"It's true" Alice added.

"Then what could've done this?" Rosalie asked.

Tig remembered his dream. The were-ringtails, the hunt, the darkness and the full moon…the woods outside the house. He looked out the broken window. No…they couldn't be here. Couldn't they?

"Tig…if this has to do with your dream, you need to let us all know" Carlisle told him.

"I had a dream for three nights that three were-ringtails would come here to Forks. They're not after any of you…they're after me".

"But why?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know. But I won't let them do this again".

"Tig…" Alice couldn't think of anything to say.

"Like what Carlisle told me, don't trust anyone new around here. It could be them".

"It's males we're looking at. Usually females don't have the stink glands. Be on the look out…everyone. We can't let this happen again" Carlisle instructed, "Now…we got tons of cleaning to do".

A/N: And Titus and his group strike again! But when will I actually make them show themselves? Keep reading! Next chapter: A stranger shows up at the club in Charming looking for Mozart. Who is he and why is he after her? And later: Jasmine faces death at the hands of Liberty. Who will be there to save her? You might be surprised as to who it is. Keep reading if you wanna know! See ya then!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as always…

_Soundtrack: Hello by Evanescence_

Mozart had stayed with SAMCRO for a few days now and she was already a valued worker. She never expected any of Nikita's henchmen to find her there. Too bad she was wrong about that. She saw him when it was a hot afternoon, like the ones in the Kalahari, her home. He wore an eye patch, of course, to hide the empty socket underneath it. His body was strongly muscled and he looked just plain hardcore. His skin was decently tanned and his hair raven colored. Mozart cowered inside. It couldn't be…but it was.

Trouble had just come to SAMCRO.

And his name was Hannibal Barca Commando-Vivien.

"Shit!" Mozart cursed, "How the hell did he manage to find me?"

She was starting to panic. She had led a fully grown, dominant male were-meerkat to the SOA's door. Mozart darted her eyes around trying to come up with a plan to keep herself hidden. But she figured Jax and the others wouldn't sell her out, but still. With Hannibal, precautions were absolutely necessary.

Mozart watched from a window as Hannibal went on talking with Jax and Clay about finding. Luckily for her, they didn't sell her out. After a few minutes, the threat went away, but it was far from over.

"Some guy just came around-" Jax started to tell her, but Mozart cut him off.

"Hannibal. Hannibal Barca Commando-Vivien. Dominant male of the Commandos back in the Kalahari. He must have come here with Nikita and them".

"Nikita? Is that someone we should know about?" Clay asked.

"She is. She's a were-meerkat, dominant female of the Commandos. She's a total bitch. Her and her daughter both are. They were the ones who attacked me the night you guys found me".

"Why are they after you?"

"I'm the last of my family, which means I keep my family's turf. If I'm still alive, they can't take it. They're desperate to finish me off".

"But why?"

"If they do kill me, my family's territory becomes theirs. I can't afford that. It's all I got to my name".

"We gotta keep her protected. Hannibal's gonna stop at nothing to have her killed. We're her only shot".

"Relax, Jax. We got her. Mozzy ain't goin' nowhere".

A/N: Yeah, the song doesn't suit the chapter, I know. Next chapter: Jasmine faces death at Liberty's hands, but someone else comes and saves her from that dark fate. Who is it? Bet you can't guess (hint: it's not Clay). And later: Tig hunts Titus and his group, but they have a special offer for him. What is it? Keep reading to find out!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as always…

_Soundtrack: Stay In Shadow by Finger Eleven_

Jasmine made her way back to the Graveyard, awaiting fate the way it's meant to be taken. The reception wasn't good at all. Hisses and sharp chatters greeted her. Liberty was on top of a tombstone, waiting for her.

"Ah…the little murderer has returned" she said.

"I've come to take my punishment" Jasmine simply replied as she bowed before the queen.

"Oh, have you now? Well, I can't say you're a coward anymore. The charge against you is murder of a human, for which the punishment is death itself. You have exposed us and our world, Jasmine. Do you not see what you've done?"

"I do".

"And do you understand what must be done?"

"I do".

"Then let's end this".

"We didn't find Jassy" Jax reported.

"I know you didn't. I did. She's gone off to face Liberty".

"What?! You've just signed her death warrant!"

"No…it was her choice. Let's just hope she can survive".

"No!" another voice, Gem's, joined in, "That girl is getting punished for something she did in my defense. If Claire thinks she's gonna get away with murdering that girl, she better think again. We have to help her".

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Clay asked.

"What choice do I have? I'm not gonna let someone die because of me. That girl deserves more than what she's been given, and I want us to give it to her".

The fight had started with no competition. This was Jasmine's punishment for murdering humans, and now…it was time for her to end. It was probably better that way anyway. They didn't have to deal with anymore remnants of Juno's reign. Liberty was abusing the girl immensely. Biting at her neck and arms. She had already managed to break both of Jasmine's hands and her tail wouldn't stand up for a while, if it all, and her balance was affected. Now that it got to this point, Jasmine didn't even bother with getting up.

Jasmine closed her eyes, just wanting to go away from here, wishing Clay had never gave her the courage to come back. She should've just ran from Charming. She tried to sleep, since she was tired, but Liberty's abuse continued to a point where the younger were-ringtail was pinned with no means of escape. She didn't open her eyes, believing her end was here.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" a voice yelled, but Jasmine couldn't make out who it was. She was too worn out.

Liberty got off of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving her from you. You better listen to me and listen good. I don't care who or what you are, if I ever…EVER…see you lay a finger on her, I will kick your ass into next Sunday. Got it?"

Jasmine fell out of consciousness before anything else could happen.

A/N: I hate doing this to my characters. I liked Liberty in the first one, but now she's a bitch! She's not evil, don't worry, she's just trying to follow lycanthrope protocol. Next chapter: Tig hunts down Titus and his group, but they have a special deal for him. What is it? And later: How will this offer change Tig? Keep reading to find out! See ya!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas…

_Soundtrack: Darkness by Disturbed_

Tig had gone out later that day, looking out for the were-ringtails. It didn't take him long to find prints from them on the ground or their disgusting scent. He almost didn't want to follow it, but what choice did he have? These jerks had busted into the Cullen's home and trashed everything. It was his job to see that they were avenged, or so that's how he looked at it.

He was really just focused on the ground. He wasn't paying attention to the trees, although he should've been. So Tig was quite surprised when someone landed on him. Snarling, he twisted the offender off and pinned it to the ground. It was another were-ringtail, full fledged.

"Don't hurt me!" he said.

This other were-ringtail had scraggly brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin was awfully pale, even for a lycanthrope.

"Why shouldn't I? Hm? Were you among those who went to the Cullen household and trashed it?! Tell me!"

The other cringed. "It…It…It was Titus! He was after something; I don't know what it was! Me and Jolt…we weren't with him".

"So it was only one? Where is he?"

"Look no further" an unfamiliar voice sounded from the trees.

Tig looked up and found yet another one in the tree. This one looked older and stronger than the one Tig had. His hair was raven black and eyes goldenrod color. His clothes were all gray and baggy, and he couldn't hide something else that shouldn't have been there: his tail. Tig knew the black and white rings from anywhere. Tig snarled, sensing trouble. This one was one of the older, more powerful were-ringtails.

"The name's Titus" he leaped downward, landing on all fours.

"And?"

"See, I've spent my entire time here looking for you".

"Why?"

"Can I get up?" the younger one asked under Tig's foot.

"Let Murphy go…he had nothing to do with my raid on the Cullens".

Tig let him go and Murphy ran behind Titus, afraid of him now. Good…he had every right to be.

"Why?"

"The Cullens have something I want…you".

"Again…why?"

"You're a half-breed, are you not? Then you know all about our dying race"

"Dying race?"

"When you were told that were-ringtails were rare, whoever told you wasn't lying. Something's going very wrong with our kind. We're losing everything".

"What is…Everything, exactly?"

"Our ability to breed. Inbreeding…disgusting…it's what made us who we are" Titus looked at his tail, "I was bitten by an inbred were-ringtail, and so…well, I'm sure you can see".

"That's dandy, but what's it gotta do with me?"

"Your power…your genes, there's a myth about vampire-lycanthrope half-breeds. Whoever can kill them gains their power. But there's something else…the Blue Moon".

"What about it?"

"That's when the half-breeds truly become animals. There's gonna be a Blue Moon sometime this year. You'll be a threat to everyone around you unless you can learn to control yourself".

"I know that. What exactly are you offering?"

"A chance, Tig. I can teach you to control yourself and spare the life of one vampire in particular…Alice".

"You keep your hands off of her!"

"I don't plan on hurting her, but you could risk it sometime later hurting her. My question is…would you allow me to teach you self control?"

Tig considered it. He didn't want to hurt Alice, but still. He didn't know Titus at all. Was it worth the risk? Tig decided that maybe it was best.

"Fine…But you better hope that she'll be safe from harm".

"You or otherwise? Gladly".

A/N: Titus is suspicious…hm…Anyway! Next chapter: What does Titus really want? And is Tig becoming an even greater threat? And later: Jasmine gets herself a new family. See ya then!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas…

_Soundtrack: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence_

So for days, Tig lived a double life. He continuously lied to the Cullens, saying that he hadn't found the three were-ringtails yet. He even lied to Alice; something he never thought was possible. It upset him to, but it was for her own good. It'd pay off in the end.

Titus's way of training was harsh. Although he was a half-breed, Tig couldn't master Titus, who had been a were-ringtail way longer than Tig had. Mock fights always ended the same, with Titus as the victor and Tig stuck at the bottom. Murphy and Jolt didn't bother to join in. This was their leader's thing, so they had no right to interfere unless Titus was in danger. He usually wasn't, so there really wasn't much of a point in it. But still, Tig was a half breed, so precautions were necessary.

"You're not learning at the right pace, Tig. You need to speed up a tad" Titus instructed.

"I'm trying, but I don't work that way!" Tig snarled.

"Take it easy…get some water, you need it".

Tig was heating up fast. It was summer and summers in Forks weren't like winters at all. They were even warmer, and when you had fur, that only made things even worse on you.

Tig gladly drank the water, thankful for the break. He started to question if all this was worth it in the end as Titus continued to beat the snot out of him.

He found quickly that it wasn't…

He became aggressive with everyone, including Alice. He didn't even realize what he was doing, that's how bad it was. His dreams were plagued with violence, blood, and constant lycanthrope hunts. He tried telling Carlisle, but not even the Cullen patriarch could find a solution except maybe therapy, which Tig refused to do. He hated therapists and psychologists.

And so the violence continued. He thought he was becoming stronger, as he was now besting Titus, but there was something greater, more dangerous, going on. The Blue Moon was coming, and the stronger he became, the harder he would be to control and that was what Titus needed to get what he wanted so badly: Tig's power.

A/N: Tig is becoming everyone's fool and he's not even realizing it. Titus is one evil monkey! Next chapter: Jasmine wakes up in the Teller-Morrow household and gains a new family. And Later: SAMCRO wakes to find holes in the back of their club…a lot of holes. See ya!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as always!

_Soundtrack: Breathe No More by Evanescence_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long, _

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. _

Jasmine stirred, feeling a soft hand on her head and hearing calm, quiet voices.

"You think she's alright?" it was Gem.

"Liberty beat the snot out of her, but she's breathing fine now" another voice, Jax's, replied.

Clay was in the room too, Jasmine could smell him, but she dared not to open her eyes. She just wanted to stay in sleep, stay in the shadows of her mind, not caring about anyone or anything.

_Oh the little pieces falling, _

_Shatter. _

_Shards of me, _

_Too sharp to put back together. _

But she couldn't stay that way. Jasmine shot her eyes open at another soft touch from Gem.

"Hey, she lives!" she was smiling.

"Well…look who's a little survivor now?" Jax put a hand on her shoulder.

Clay looked over at her and got up to get a better look at her condition. Her brown eyes met his and she knew he had been concerned, but would never say anything about it. Not to her, not to anyone.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked, though she already knew.

"You took a beating from Liberty. Mom here saved you…with a little help from us" Jax answered.

_Too small to matter, _

_Big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. _

_If I try to touch her. _

_And I bleed…_

"Why'd you do it? I killed those guys"

"Sweetie…you did it in my defense. I wasn't about ready to let someone die because of me. So, Clay and Liberty talked it out".

"And?"

"You've been sentenced to life in exile. You can't set foot in Graveyard territory".

"What?! I've lost my family?!"

"Easy…that's where we come in. Clay and I talked it over last night, and…we both thought it'd be okay if you lived with us".

Me? Live with you?"

Gem nodded. "If you want to".

_I bleed. _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe, _

_No more. _

"Are you kidding? I'd love to! Thanks guys!" Jasmine hugged Gem, "Miss Gem…could you forgive me for doing that to Rollins? I know I did it because of you, but I feel so dirty".

"It's alright, Jassy. Everything's fine now".

"No…for you, maybe. But for me, I don't think anything will ever be alright again".

Clay hadn't said anything up to this point. Absolutely nothing. Jasmine could tell he wanted to, but didn't want to say it directly to her face.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well. _

_And yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. _

_Lie to me. _

_Convince me that I've been sick forever. _

"My head hurts. Is it okay if I just sleep in here?" Jasmine asked drowsily.

Gem set her back on the bed and covered her up. "Sure. Stay in here for as long as you need, Jassy".

Jax and Gem left the room, but Clay hesitated before leaving. Jassy pretended to fall asleep…well, she partially pretended. One side of her mind was in a sleeping state, but the other side, not so much.

_And all of this will make sense when I get better. _

_But I know the difference, _

_Between myself and my reflection. _

_I just can't help but to wonder, _

_Which of us do you love? _

She felt the mattress sag under his weight as Clay sat down next to her.

"You awake in there?" he asked.

Jasmine didn't answer. This was about to get interesting, and she knew it.

"Jassy…I know you've had yourself a rough life, but I just wanna let ya know you're not alone. I know what it's like to kill a man and feel dirty afterward. Granted, I've never gutted a person, but I know how killing feels. Sometimes I have to withstand it, for our business's sake and sometimes for personal reasons. Jassy, no matter what happens, no matter what you do, don't you ever think, not for one second, that I don't know what it's like to kill".

_So I bleed. _

_I bleed. _

_And I breathe. _

_I breathe no…_

Jasmine wanted to let him know that she was awake and listening to him. She had never seen this kind of side to him. It was strange and foreign, but she liked it. Too bad he'd never say it when she was awake.

"I'll never abandon you, kid. Never, just know that, alright? The way I see it, you've been my kid since day one. I love ya kid. I know that it's hard to believe, but it's true. I guess I'll see ya in the morning then".

He simply brushed a hand over her shoulder and left.

_Bleed. _

_I bleed. _

_And I breathe. _

_I breathe… _

_I breathe…_

_I breathe…_

_No more…_

Jasmine sat up when he was gone. He couldn't have possibly meant all those things, right? That wasn't the Clay Morrow she knew. Who was that person who told her he loved her like his daughter? Who was it that said all those things? Oddly enough, she loved him just as much, but she couldn't tell him that. No, she'd never be able to tell him that. Not now…not ever…

A/N: I love this chapter. I loved typing it. I thought about making Clay a little softer in this chapter, knowing he almost lost the kid he always thought of as his kid, since her father had actually abandoned her and she was raised by a psychotic aunt. Next chapter: SAMCRO wakes to find that there are several holes in the ground behind the club. How does it all point to Mozart? And later: As the Blue Moon rises in Forks, Tig becomes even more aggressive and starts losing control over himself. Can Alice possibly save him from himself? Keep reading to find out!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs, as usual

_Soundtrack: Broken by Seether (Acoustic Version) _

Holes…by god…they were everywhere. No one had any clue as to how they got there, but they did, and it was crazy. Some were actually entrances and exits to tunnels, while others were just bolt holes for hiding in. All Clay and Jax knew…the back of the club now looked like a nature show set.

"Yeah…I told you nothing good could come from hiring her. See what your new friend did?"

"Yeah, I see it. Look, if she's anything like a meerkat, this is normal. They dig tunnels and holes. It's who they are".

"Food for other animals?"

"No, they happen to be predators themselves. They eat bugs and, on rare occasion, desert turtle eggs".

The two watched as a little meerkat made her way out of one of the tunnels. She shook her head, and seemed to ignore the two men staring at her. She scratched her neck, yawned, and stretched a little. Then she turned her black-brown eyes to them. She transformed back into the girl they knew her as.

"Morning guys" she said in a cheerful tone.

"What…did…you do?" Clay asked.

Mozart looked at the tunnels and then back at her employer. "Did I over due it this time?"

"Yeah…only a lot".

"Why do you need so many?" Jax asked.

"In case if the Commandoes attack again. Most of the "tunnels" you see here, they're actually just pathways leading to dead ends".

"Really?" Clay asked.

Mozart nodded. "Yeah. In the Kalahari, tunnels and burrows can be used as a game of deception. It's a trick that we started and the prairie dog picked it up from us. It's a game that every meerkat loves to play. But it's serious in this situation. Hannibal and Nikita are desperate to finish me off".

"Yeah…thanks for restating the obvious".

Mozart sniffed at the two. "You smell like Lycanthrope. What others are here?"

"Were-ringtail. We got one living with us. She was almost killed by her leader".

"God…I know how that feels. When I got with my first boyfriend, Carlos, my mom kicked my ass for it and abandoned me in the middle of the desert with my kids. I couldn't survive out there on my own, so I went back to my family. But mother wasn't too forgiving. She beat the snot out of me and kicked me out all over again. I went back to our burrow, and my kids were gone and the burrow a bloody mess. Hannibal and his goons…they killed them, all of them".

"Any bodies?"

"No…that's the barbaric thing about us. When times demand it, we're cannibalistic".

Jax's jaw hit the ground. "Good lord…"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Clay asked.

Mozart shrugged. "I don't know. But all in all, I just need some breakfast and I'll be ready to go, I promise. Got any scorpions around here?"

"Unfortunately, all we really got around here are crickets and grasshoppers".

"Works for me" Mozart darted off to forage. Jax and Clay walked off…

"She's a cannibal…and she eats scorpions. Wow Jax, when are you gonna start dating her?"

"I'm not. She's just some girl we picked up off the street. Just another girl, that's all".

"You didn't say that before".

"That was before I actually knew for sure she was a lycanthrope".

"We interact with 'em each day. So don't pull that shit saying she's a lycanthrope and for that reason you don't like her. What is it…really?"

"I don't know. I can't see myself dating a lycanthrope".

"And? Bella couldn't see herself dating a vampire and look where she is".

"That's different. Vampires aren't usually animalistic".

"And what? Lycanthropes aren't? Jax, just because they become animals, doesn't mean they are".

Jax considered that for a moment. "Look, I really don't feel like dating a were-creature for now. Too much crap going on".

"Uh huh" Clay wasn't buying it, but let it go anyway.

A/N: A little foreshadowing here. Hope you don't mind. Next chapter: As the Blue Moon rises in Forks, Tig becomes extremely aggressive and transforms to a true monster. And Later: Can Alice save Tig from himself? And will Titus get Tig's power? And problems rise in Charming when the Commandoes invade the clubhouse to kill Mozart. Will they succeed? Keep reading to find out!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas in this.

_Soundtrack: Cold by Crossfade_

"Tig…" Alice knocked on his door, "Tig, you alright?"

He didn't answer. Tig's behavior as of late was pretty frightening. He wasn't sleeping at all at night, like lycanthropes should. He seemed to stay secluded in his room all the time. He was more distant from Alice. She just wanted to know what was wrong. But the door was locked and only Tig could unlock it.

"Tig please…talk to me. No matter what…you can talk about anything".

Tig was standing on the door's other side. Tonight was the night, the Blue Moon. The Cursed Moon. He wasn't sure if Alice knew. In case she didn't, he kept his silence. Outside, Alice slid to the floor in front of the door.

"I had a vision and painted it. It was about you and three other were-ringtails".

Tig didn't respond, but Alice had his attention. He listened intently.

"I think they were trying to kill you. You know, whoever can kill a half breed gets their power. Tig, I need to know, who are they?"

"His name's Titus" he said after about five minutes, "He's got two others with him: Jolt and Murphy".

"What do you know about them?" Alice asked.

"Not much. I know Titus was bitten by an inbred were-ringtail and some parts of his lemur form show up".

"Which parts?"

"His tail and comb fangs. He's been preparing me for something called the Blue Moon. Isn't that when two full moons occur in the same month?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Tig, if you knew the Blue Moon was coming, why didn't you say anything?"

"I know what's gonna happen, Alice. I'll hurt you…I don't want that. I love you too much".

"There's no chance in hell of you hurting me".

Night was falling…fast. Now, Titus was preparing Tig for the Blue Moon, but didn't specify when exactly it was. Well…everyone was now in for a nasty wake up call and Tig felt it.

"Alice…love, get away from the door"

"Why?"

"The Blue Moon…it's coming…NOW! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Alice ran as the door busted down and a creature so unlike Tig's regular transformation appeared. His fur was completely black, as were his eyes. He bared his sharp fangs at Alice in a threatening gesture.

"Carlisle!" she screamed.

The Cullen patriarch heard her scream and ran to her aid. He was followed by Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. The fight was on!

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters as of late, but it's all gonna tie together. Next chapter: Can Alice save Tig from what he's become? And later: problems rise in Charming when the Commandoes attempt an invasion on the SAMCRO clubhouse to kill Mozart. SAMCRO, the Furies, and the Graveyard Gang must stand together and fight against them. But is that even enough, or will drastic measures have to be taken? Keep on reading. It's getting exciting!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin_

"What happened?!" Carlisle yelled when he saw Tig now.

"It's someone named Titus!" Alice answered, "He did something to him!"

Tig looked around him. He couldn't see clearly and his human side was absolutely gone. He chattered so loud it sounded like a roar and went to attack Rosalie, but Emmet bashed his head in before anything could be done. The blow did absolutely nothing it seemed. Tig bared his sharp comb fangs and attacked Emmet.

"Emmet, watch it!" Alice exclaimed.

Emmet grabbed a strong hold on Tig's muzzle. He wouldn't be able to breathe after a while.

"Don't kill him!"

"I'm not! I'm just looking to knock him out!" Tig jerked in his grasp, "Damn he's strong!"

Somehow, Tig overpowered Emmet and actually threw him to the wall, knocking _him _out. Tig's red eyes shined with a terrible glee as he looked at Rosalie. He felt the urge to bite and claw at her body, and her screams would be music to him. He walked slowly, as if stalking, toward her.

"Tig!" Alice screamed, "Don't do this! You don't have to!"

The were-ringtail half breed looked at her and snarled. He turned his attentions completely to her.

"Please don't do this, Tig. You need to find Titus and get him to reverse this"

"You can't" a voice said.

The Cullens looked and there he was, sitting on a bookshelf, watching it all.

"It's his ancestry that guides him now. Alice, you should've thought twice before biting him. Now, since he's practically killed one of your own, I fear he'll have to be put down".

"You son of a bitch!" Alice punched his nose in, "You bastard! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just have him kill you?!"

"Because I'm the only one who can stop him. The only way is to kill him"

"YOU LIE!" Alice grabbed his throat and started choking him.

"Alice, behind you!" Rosalie yelled.

Alice looked to see Tig getting ready to pounce. Before she could make a move, it was too late. Tig was on top of her, gnashing his teeth at her, looking to bite her shoulder or neck. She couldn't fight him off. Emmet was definitely right. He was way too strong. Only someone like that damn hunter James could defeat something like this! Just as Alice was fearing the worst, Edward knocked Tig off of her and distracted him.

"Alice, get out of here! You're the one he's after!"

"I'm not leaving him here!"

"Have you lost your mind?! Look at what he's done! Emmet's out cold and he almost killed you!"

"I can live with that! Just hold him off until sunrise! He'll change back!"

Edward threw several fast punches to Tig's jaw until finally he lay still.

"He's out" Edward informed.

Alice grabbed Titus. "I want so badly to rip out your digestive tract and make you eat it! Why did you do this?!"

"To get to you damn vampires" he said with a cocky tone, "You think you know everything and that you're on top of the world? Well guess what, I've found something that no one can handle or tame…except me".

"You will reverse what you've done or I swear, I will make your life a living hell!"

"Bring it on then! I've lived through hell since I was marked! If you can make it any worse, that'll be a first!"

Alice punched his lights out. She didn't care anymore. He was a loud mouthed little bastard who needed to get his ass handed to him. Thankfully, it was Alice who had done it.

A/N: Damn…she's violent! Then again, no one messes with her man and gets away with it. Next chapter: Problems rise in Charming when the Commandoes raid the SAMCRO clubhouse in search of Mozart. Can the group work with the Furies and Graveyard Gang? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
